Aura of time
by BlueblazeHeart
Summary: Ash gets a dream from Mew.
1. Chapter 1

_**My first fic :)**_

_ A time flower. _He froze. What he saw infront of him brought back a flood of memories. _Tree of life. Mew. Aura. Lucario. _He was about to touch it when he heard his name being called. "hey Ash! Hurry up! Dinner is almost ready!"

He rose and sprinted to the table. He hadn't realized how long he had been standing there nor how hungry he was. By the time he got to the table he was not very hungry, but he was not sure why. So he did his best to look enthusiastic about eating his foood as to not arouse suspiccion around Iris and Cilan.

Later when he was asleep Ash had a dream. _Ash. Come to the tree of life. We need you! _He bolted awake from seeing Mew so desperate. Then Ash had a sudden realiaztion. Ever since he had come to the meadow he had felt a strange tingiling like something was crawling around in his head. Suddenly he knew he had to get back to the time flower in that meadow. As he got out of the tent Pikachu woke up. He jumed onto his masters shoulder as he ran. Ash started to slow down as he neared the meadow. he stopped within two feet of the time flower. Then he felt a presense behind him. _A pokemon? _"Virizion!"


	2. Misty's arrival

_**Takes place about a week after the first chapter**_

Ash could not believe his eyes. He was staring at the shores of Alto Mare. It seemed only yesterday that him and Latias had saved Alto Mare and Latios had given up his life. He was supposed to meet May here in an hour and Misty in half an hour. It had been so long since he had seen those two. Or had it? Time seemed to run together latley. Ash rested his head in his hands as he watched Goldeen and Seaking swim lazily through the water in the hot summer heat. He could still feel th crawing in his head, but it seemed to have lessened since leaving that field. And another strange thing happened. Whenever he thought of the field ib Unova, one thought popped into his head. _Rummination Field._ He could not for his life figure out where he had heard that term before. After pondering that awhile he was brought back to reality by the horn of a boat. Ash turned and looked towards the dock and glanced at the clock tower. 1:00. This was Misty's ship. He ran down to the dock to find her with Pikachu barley hanging onto his shoulder. He looked around, franticly searching for her. When he finaly found her, he did a double take. She looked so... _diffrent._ After what seemed an eternity to Ash, she finaly looked up and saw him. She immediatly started running to him. She was yelling something but he couldn't make it out until Pikachu jumped from his shoulder.

"Pikachu!", Misty cried, embracing the electric mouse pokemon.

"what am I, chopped liver?", muttered Ash.

"Oh of course not", the red head cooed "so why don't we find some place to sit while you explain to me again why I am here?"


	3. May's Arrival

"So you're saying that you have to save the world again?"

"Yep, pretty much, but I've done it so many times that it's become routine.", Ash replied "Even though this might not be so life threatening as the time I saved the world in Alamos Town"

"Alamos Town, never heard of it"

"Oh...yeah. Long story short Dialga and Palkia were fighting against each other and a Darkrai and it pretty much was destroying the dimension."

"Sounds very tense", Misty muttered.

"Well yeah, it was, but that's off topic. We leave for Unova once May is here, who should be arriving shortly."

Right on cue, the ships horn blew, signifying the 1:30 ferry was here. Ash and Misty hurried down to the dock to greet her.

_**May's POV**_

"Beautiful", May muttered, looking around town. It was around fall, so not many tourists were here, so you could almost see a building 2 blocks from the dock.

"May,

May!"

May looked up, slightly startled at hearing her name, and saw Ash and the orange haired girl she knew to be Misty running towards her.

"Ash, Misty!"

"Hi May, It's so good to see y-"

He was rudely cut off by May rushing past him to greet Misty.

"What am I, chopped liver?" He muttered.

"No, of course not, Ash," Misty cooed, "You mean much more to me"

Ash blushed, not knowing why; he brushed it off as the heat just getting to him because it was, of course, very warm in Alto Mare.

"Hey, how 'bout we go get some ice cream", Ash said

"Sure"

"Sounds good"

So they set of towards the local ice cream shop, where Ash, Misty, and Brock had gotten ice cream on their first visit to Alto Mare. After they got there ice cream (because Misty is almost as bad a Cynthia in choosing ice cream flavors) they wandered the city, admiring its beauty.

Back in Kanto, in Team Rockets secret base, a man was questioning two grunts.

"Did you plant the phony time flower?"

"Yes sir!" replies the long, magenta haired grunt "And it was activated right on schedule"

The man smiled, stroking his faithful Persian beside his chair. Was it possible that these two boneheads had actually pulled part of a mission off without totally failing?

"Good, and have you have confirmed that the target is in place?"

"Yes"

"Activate phase two of the mission"

"Right away"

Back in Alto Mare, Ash, Misty, and May were getting ready to go to bed at the Pokémon Center.

"Pika, PikachuPi, Pika Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, what's the matter? You see something?"

"Pika PikaPi, PiPikachu!"

"What! Team Rocket, Pikachu, they are not here, now we are just going to go back to Pallet Town and see what's up"

Ash rubbed the yellow rodent's head. He was also nervous. He had seen terrible things happen to Kanto, Pallet Town in particular. Hey, didn't time flowers show you the past, not the future? He shrugged it off and went to bed.


End file.
